


Strings

by Mioki



Series: Red String of Fate [2]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: M/M, Rating will go up, more character tags will be added as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4139490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mioki/pseuds/Mioki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "How to be a Heartbreaker." Five years after breaking up, Luki and Mikuo are reunited and decide to attempt to fix their relationship.  Will things remain rough between them, or is it possible that they really are connected by the red string of fate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you that read my story "How to be a Heartbreaker" this is the sequel. It'll make more sense if you read that story first, but you don't have to.

"Dr. Hatsune!" I know you're getting ready to leave but someone just came in with kittens, could you please look at them before you go?" Aoki asked me.

"Of course, bring them in," I replied.

"Thank you, I'll let them know!" the nurse sighed in relief before rushing back to the waiting room. Moments later, a man walked in carrying four kittens wrapped up in his jacket.

"Thanks for seeing them so late," he said.

"No problem," I responded as I pulled on some gloves. "You can put them on the table-"

I froze once I saw his face. Years have passed but I'd recognize that pink hair and blue eyes anywhere.

"L-Luki?" I mumbled. His expression told me he hadn't forgotten either.

"Kuo?!"

Before things could get awkward, I directed our attention back to the kittens on the table.

"So where did you find them?" I asked, picking one of the kittens up and looking at it. No signs of injuries. Heart rate is normal. I put it down and moved on to the next cat.

"I found them in the parking lot behind the apartment complex, under some newspapers."

I looked up from the kitten to stare at him.

"Do not tell me you just separated newborn kittens from their mother."

"I did look for the mother first, and found her...underneath a nearby car." Luki said. "I've actually seen her before, she was a stray that hung around the apartments. I'd fed her a few times, I guess she had kittens."

"So these kittens have nowhere to go?" I asked sadly.

"From the looks of it." he replied.

"They're still so young, they haven't even opened their eyes yet." I observed as I finished looking at all the kittens.

"I don't mind taking care of them." Luki said. I looked up at him.

"Really?" I perked up.

"Yeah," he said.

"Awesome!" I said, pulling off my gloves and grabbing some brochures on caring for cats and giving them to him. "Keep in mind that since they're newborns, they're going to require even more care and attention."

"That's fine," Luki replied, petting a kitten that had crawled up to him.

"Thank you for doing this, Luki." I smiled.

"Mm-hm," he muttered, staring at the animals.

"Let me get you a box to carry them in," I said. "I'll be right back."

I left the room and found a cardboard box in the supply closet. I put a blanket in it and brought it back to Luki.

"Here, you can put them in this when you take them home," I said, putting the box on the table and placing a kitten inside.

"Thanks," Luki helped me put the rest of the kittens inside.

"Well, that's it, I guess, thanks for bringing them in and adopting them," I told Luki.

"No problem," Luki said. He thought for a moment before smirking at me. "Mikuo, long time no see, bastard."

I should've seen that coming.

"I...guess I deserve that," I mumbled. Luki nodded. "Although...if it were up to me, you and I might still be together today." I admitted.

"If it were up to you? What does that mean?" he asked.

I sighed and explained Akaito's plan for us to date for about a month or so and then I would break up with him, but the time was shortened to two weeks after I began having feelings for him.

"That's really pathetic, you know that right?" Luki commented when I finished.

"I'm well aware," I responded.

"Dr. Hatsune." Aoki came into the room. "Is everything fine?" 

"Yes, we were just finishing up." I told her.

"Mikuo was just giving me advice on caring for cats," Luki lied.

"I see," Aoki nodded as she turned to go.

"So, are you dating anyone else now?" I asked once Aoki had left.

"No, I actually haven't dated anyone since," Luki responded. "You?"

"Not at the moment," I answered. "But I did date a few other people."

"I see."

"I never slept with any of them though!" I added, thinking about all of the times I had said "no" to boyfriends who were eager to go all the way with me.

"Too much information, man," Luki said. "But...you know you were my first?" he muttered, staring at the floor.

"You were my first time too," I said. "And I never stopped liking you either."

Luki looked up at me.

"Really?" he asked.

"You've probably moved on though, haven't you?" I assumed. "It's fine, I understand."

"Well, I can't say I have," he replied, looking away.

"You still have feeling for me?" I asked.

"A little..."

"Whoa," my eyes moved to the clock. It was 9:15. "Hey, it's getting late, we're closing soon," I told Luki.

"Alright well, thanks for the help," he said.

"No problem, uh, but first. Well, we haven't seen each other in years, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime?" I blurted out.

"Luki dug his phone out of his pocket and handed it to me.

"Put your number in," he said. I guess he deleted my number. Can't blame him though.

I put my number into his cell phone and gave him my phone so he could do the same. After all, I ended up deleting his number as well.

"See ya," Luki said after we exchanged numbers. I stared out of the window next to the door and watching him buy a package of food for the cats. I smiled and finished getting ready to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Luki's point of view.

"You actually ran into him again?" Luka asked as she played with a kitten.

"I can hardly believe it myself," I responded. "And what the hell possessed me to give him my phone number?" 

"He broke your heart and you exchanged numbers with him? What the fuck, bro?"

"I know, it was stupid. but maybe he really has changed," I said without much confidence.

"Sure he has," Luka muttered. "Look, I can't stop you from going out with him again, but at least be careful this time."

"I will, I promise."

"Oh, and if it does end badly, could you refrain from getting drunk off your ass on me again? That'd be great." my sister added.

"You're never going to let me live that down are you?" I groaned. After mine and Mikuo's break-up, I thought it would be a good idea to drink my sadness away that night.

"Nope! I've still got the video," she laughed. 

I buried my head in my hands, remembering the video Luka had taken while we were in the bar, featuring me drinking until I passed out and collapsed onto the disgusting floor.

"Changing the subject, have you named these cats yet?" Luka inquired.

"Not yet."

"And why not?"

"Haven't gotten around to it, I guess," I shrugged.

Luka rolled her eyes and handed a kitten to me.

"No time like the present," she said.

"Fine," I took the cat from her. "I'll name him Fluffy," I said after looking at it for a moment. My sister sighed.

"Okay then, if you can't name these kittens, I will," she took the cat away from me.

"Knock yourself out," I told her.

Luka held the kitten up in front of her face and stared at it.

"I'll call you Cream," she smiled at it.

"What kind of name is that?" I asked.

"Better than Fluffy!" she shot back.

"Whatever," I said with a wave of my hand.

She put Cream down and picked up two other cats.

"You'll be Star," she said, looking at one of them. "And you're Macaron." I rolled my eyes at the names my sister was choosing. She turned around to look at the last kitten. "So you're the runt of the litter, huh?"

True, this kitten was noticeably smaller than it's siblings. It had been the last to open it's eyes as well. Luka put Star and Macaron down and picked up the tiny cat.

"Let's name you Moon," she said. Moon let out a small purr. "I take it that means you like it?" Luka smiled.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"So should I ask him out first or should I wait for him to do it?" I asked.

"If you really like him then go for it," Luka said, waving a cat toy in front of Star and Cream.

I stroaked Moon and Macaron who lay in my lap. 

"What should we do?" I wondered.

"Invite him to your art show next week?" Luka suggested. "Didn't you say he was interested in your art?"

"Actually, that could work..." I pulled out my phone and started texting Mikuo.

"You're welcome," Luka said. "Speaking of your show, did you finish everything for it?" 

"Shit." I groaned. Sending the message to Mikuo, I dumped Macaron and Moon into Luka's lap and ran to my studio to finish the remaining pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally, I'm not so good with names myself, so I hope the kitten's names were alright.


End file.
